If you could look into my heart
by dori14
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been lifelong friends but as their friendship grew, Kagome fell in love with him. The only problem is, he doesnt know and when he does find out,it may be too late because someone else is after Kagome's heart. inukagkouga triangle


Hi. I didn't like the way I started out my first story so I think I'm might just forget about continuing Summer School FUN and start another one, this one.

This first starts out with a somewhat confusing scene, Kagome sees her best friend, kissing another girl in a night club. But it should get clearer as the chapter moves along.

Background Info- Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends ever since they were born (18 years ago) The two have been inseparable, like brother and sister ever since the day they met. But as the two grow, their relationship grows closer. Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is oblivious to this, he loves Kagome as a sister, nothing more. Will Inuyasha realize her newfound love or will it go unnoticed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Kagome stared at him. She couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, her friend of 18 years kissing another girl. She couldn't believe it. She lost herself in this image, she forgot about the hip beat to the music in the dance club, she forgot where she was. All she could think of was Inuyasha, her best friend, kissing some girl. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. 'Oh my god' she thought, how could it ever come to this? I cant watch this, I cant stand this, I HAVE to get out.' Kagome started to back away she tried to run but her legs refused.

"Hey! Watch it wench!" somebody yelled from behind as she bumped into stranger who was dancing." Kagome didn't hear the comment; her eyes were glued to Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha had heart this. He broke away from the girl he was kissing. He saw Kagome. "Kagome? What are you standing there for? Come on and take a seat over here."

'How can he be so oblivious? How can he act as if nothing happened? How can he not feel wat I feel?' she thought. She tried to speak but she couldn't. "N-N," the words wouldn't come out. "N-no. I can't. I-I have to go," she finally managed to get out. Her legs finally obeyed as she ran out of the club as fast as she could ignoring the rude comments others were making at her and continued to run out into the parking lot.

'Shit I never thought this would hurt so much. He's a guy of course he's going to be sticking his tongue down into girls' throats,' Kagome thought with a shudder. 'He cant help it. He's a guy. And it isn't his fault I feel this angry. It's mine. I should have never fallen in love with him. Now I have to watch him be with every other girl but me.' Kagome bit back a tear. 'NO I can't cry. I've cried enough. From the day I realized I love him I've been crying.' She shook off her thoughts and went to find her car, tears still threatening to leave her eyes.

"Hi?" a voice from behind said.

Kagome looked backed. Who was he? She had never seen him in her entire life before. "Um hi. Do I know you?"

"Well I should hope so; we've been going to the same school for four years now."

Kagome still had no idea who this was. Warily, she said, "I think you might have mistaken me for somebody else. I've never seen you in my life before."

"No, no. You're Kagome, I know who you are. I could never mistake you for another person. I'm Kouga; you HAVE to remember to remember me. We were in the some of the same classes freshman year."

"Kouga?" That name rang a bell but she couldn't place it. "Oh, Kouga. I remember now," she thought with realization and shuddered. Kouga had declared her 'his woman' at the start of freshman year and she had never understood what he meant by that. But at sophomore year, she never seemed to see him anymore.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't have forgotten me."

"Haha, sorry, I guess I did for a second there."

"So what are you doing here? You know, you don't look so good."

The night's memories came flooding back to Kagome. "Oh, yeah, no, I'm fine," she lied, tears slowly creeping back into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kouga's face was full of concern.

"No I'm fine. I was just heading back home."

"But the night's still young. Come on I'll go into the club with you."

"NO," Kagome winced; it was a little harsher that she had expected it to come out. She didn't want to see a certain somewhere there entertaining himself with some girl. "No, its ok, I really need to get back home. You don't need to worry about me, I-I'm just fine" She said quickly with a smile. And without a word, she hurried back to her car, driving off into the night.

Kouga's gazed never strayed from her car and he didn't look away even after she had driven off. "Oh but I do need to worry about you Kagome, I love you. How can I not? I've been in love with you from when I first saw you. And mark my words, you will be my woman even if it takes a little convincing." And with that, he turned around and headed to his own car.

Ok, I know, short chapter. But I just want to see how it goes and all that.

This first chapter might be a little confusing and sorta disorganized but things should get clearer by the next chapter.

The thing with Kouga saying he loves her is something that will explained later on.

Please review with any comments or suggestions


End file.
